Kate Marsh
Note: This page contains spoilers for the currently released episodes of the game. 'Kate Beverly Marsh '(born September 12, 1995) is a student at Blackwell Academy and a devout Christian. She has been having trouble coping with the release of a viral video featuring her kissing strangers at a Vortex Club Party. Max is seemingly good friends with Kate and watches out for her during this rough time. Personality Kate is a nice and kind-hearted, shy teenager. She is bullied for her conservative views on sex and religion and doesn't like being the center of attention. She is depressed as a result of bullying due to a viral video which contained uncharacteristic behavior that was possibly due to being drugged by Nathan Prescott (or Mark Jefferson). Biography The following is what Max wrote about Kate in her journal: I don't want to slam everybody. I do like Kate Marsh, she's down the hall and in one of my classes. She's so pretty AND sweet and friendly. It makes her more beautiful than the beeatches here like Victoria who think beauty is just your face and outfit. See? I'm already playing their drama games. No more! I've forgotten if I've ever seen Kate Marsh smile or laugh in the past month. She's really sweet and nice, even though the other students make fun of her abstinence campaign. Even if they act immature, everybody at Blackwell are seniors, not high school freshmen... She gets a lot of shit in fact. I know she's involved in a lot of religious groups, but she doesn't preach to me so I don't care. But she's been extra quiet and introverted the past couple weeks. She looks like she's in zombie mode. I wish I could help her, but I can barely help myself. I wonder if all that bullying has worn her down... I can see how it would. I have to make an effort to talk to her more often, maybe invite her to tea or a movie. Although she's an adult I bet she's not "allowed" to watch "R" rated films... Background Kate was born into a heavily Christian conservative family and is devoted to the religion. Her father is a preacher in the Church. She has two sisters. She started attending Blackwell Academy in September. She doesn't drink alcohol and wages an abstinence campaign at her school, although she has a few sips of wine in church. Before the release of her viral video, Kate was a happy student at Blackwell with a high GPA of 3.9, and a spotless record. She's considered the representative of the very best students at Blackwell, her extracurricular activities include the Meals On Wheels program and a diverse religious studies group.This is evident through her Blackwell Academy record. She became friends with Max during her first month at Blackwell and they regularly met up to drink tea together. They even started to have weekly tea sessions. Max comments that Kate's original drawings would be perfect for a children's book; so there is the possibility that Kate had aspired to have a career in published works. Kate's creative side also shines through her love of music; she plays violin, and enjoys the works of Mozart.This is evident from the Mozart poster in her room in Episode Two Kate is traumatized by an experience she had at a Vortex Club party, in which Nathan Prescott drugged her, and promised he would take her to a hospital for help (something which he did not follow through with). Kate was caught on camera kissing several strangers, and recalls none of it due to the drugs. Kate later woke up outside her dorm room, stating she wasn't physically hurt but she felt gross (implying Nathan sexually assaulted her).She reveals this information to Max in Episode 2: "Out of Time". After that, she consulted the school nurse who, concerned about Kate's current mental state, contacted Principal Wells to keep an eye on her and informed him about her suspicions regarding possible mobbing, but obviously he ignored that.This is evident through a note attached to her Blackwell Academy record. Before the events of the Vortex Party, Kate was good friends with Alyssa and Stella; something which Max was oblivious to.There is a photograph of the three girls together in Kate's bedroom. She's got a black and white pet bunny called Alice. Episode One - "Chrysalis" Kate sits at the table to the right of Max in Jefferson's classroom. She is teased by Taylor, being hit by a paper ball commenting about her "porn video". If Max speaks with her after failing to answer Jefferson's question, she worries that she embarrassed Kate by not knowing the answer. Kate asks to spend time with Max later on. At her table she looks at her notes; but upon closer inspection, it seems she is having depressing, suicidal thoughts. Drawings of nooses and the word "waste" adorn the page. In the ground of the Prescott Dormitory, Kate sits looking off into the distance alone on a bench. She asks Max to leave her alone for a while so she can think; clearly thinking about her reputation after the viral video she was involved in. Outside Kate's room, Max can remove the mean message written on her slate "Will bang 4 Jesus". Instead, she can replace it with a peace sign. Upon leaving the dorm to meet Warren, Max finds Kate being harassed by David Madsen. Intervene= David becomes enraged at Max for interfering in official Blackwell business, saying he "won't forget this conversation". However, he walks away leaving Kate alone, and she thanks you for your intervention. |-|Take the photo= David walks away without noticing that you took a photo for proof of his actions, Kate is distressed by your lack of intervention and leaves, upset. As Max searches through Chloe's garage for tools to fix her camera, she can happen upon David's files. It's clear he's been spying on Kate, taking photos and creating a file for her. When we discover that Chloe was drugged by Nathan Prescott, we can assume that the same thing happened to Kate due to her strange, uncharacteristic behavior on the viral video. At the end of the episode, we can see Kate crying in her room during the snow-storm. Episode Two - "Out of Time" During the beginning of this episode, Max can again remove the mean comments from Kate's Bedroom slate. Further down the hall, Juliet is watching Kate's video on her phone beside Brooke . Talking to her, you can encourage her not to share the video any more. In the bathroom, Kate asks Max for her copy of "The October Country " back. The girls talk for a moment before Max showers. While in the shower, Max witnesses Victoria and Taylor harassing Kate, and writing the link to the viral video on the mirror. Max has the option to rub it off. Returning Kate's book, Max can look around her bedroom. Max comments that it's "way too emo", with the blinds closed, mirror covered and depressing drawing on the floor. Around the room are letters, postcards and photographs which relate to Kate's family. Her father sent her a postcard to give her hope, while her Aunt sent her a letter condemning her actions in the video. Kate's favorite Bible verse is highlighted on a post it note inside the book; Matthew 11:28 - "Come to me, all you who are weary and burdened, and I will give you rest." Max talks to Kate about the events of the Vortex Club Party and the viral video. She reveals that she was not drunk, and after consuming only a small amount of wine, was seemingly drugged by Nathan, who failed to take her to the hospital as promised. Her unusual behavior of kissing people on video and acting wildly could be attributed to the drugs, proving Kate's innocence. Kate asks Max whether she should go to the police for help with her situation. If Max chooses to go to the police, Kate will be easier to deal with at the climax. If Max chooses to find more proof, Kate will be distraught by this. Later, at the diner with Chloe , Max will receive a phone call from Kate, and will have to choose to either answer it or ignore it. Answering it will cause Max to miss a confrontation between Chloe and her mother, which Chloe will chide her about later, but will comfort Kate. At Blackwell Academy, a distraught Kate will be seen talking to Mr. Jefferson , who will dismiss her. Kate runs off, missing class. A student will run into Mr. Jefferson's classroom, saying that something is going on at the dormitories. Upon arriving, Max sees Kate throw herself off the roof, killing herself. She attempts to use her power in order to reverse time, but suffers severe headaches and nosebleeds as a result. Finally, she exerts her power to the degree that she can stop time, which allows her to make it to the roof. Once on the roof, however, Max is unable to use her powers due to the pain they are causing her. She has to talk Kate down without the assistance of the Rewind. To talk her down, Max needs to have paid attention to items in Kate's room when they were bringing her the book, and make the right dialog choices. If Max succeeds in talking her down, the montage at the end of the episode will show her recovering in a hospital bed. If she fails, the montage will instead show a memorial at the steps in front of the dorm. Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" Regardless of the outcome of Episode Two, Kate doesn't directly appear in this episode. However, if she survived, Max will receive grateful texts from both her and her family members. Max will take care of Kate's rabbit. Episode Four - "Dark Room" Provided that Kate survives the events of Episode Two, Max and Chloe will visit her in the hospital before going to the Prescott Dormitory to look for Nathan. Max, who is extremely happy to see her, will talk with her, noting that she seems happier since her attempted suicide. Kate regrets her suicide attempt deeply and feels very ridiculous, but Max assures her that other people need to feel responsible for what has happened. She is also very grateful towards Max for coming up to the rooftop to talk to her, because she was feeling lost and alone all the time, but Max's caring and trying showed her that she wasn't. Actually, she understood that there are a lot of people who love her. Kate tells Max that she has to stay at the hospital for another day until her family comes to visit. Her family are now very protective towards Kate, and felt very guilty. People seem to have felt truly sorry for her, sending postcards, letters, balloons, flowers and cards to her. She comments that she gave most of the flowers away to other patients, believing they needed them more than her. She seems surprised that so many people from Blackwell wrote to her, including Daniel , Mr. Jefferson and even Victoria who wrote her a very sweet note. Max notes that Nathan's name is not on the card from the Blackwell students. Taylor has sent her pretty tulips. A nurse provided Kate with pencils and paper, and Kate started drawing children's illustrations again; planning on creating a new book about bullying. She asks Max to take photos for the book for her. The drawings seem to make her more hopeful for the future. She and Max even talk about having a tea-shop tour of Portland. Kate suggests she also brings Warren along. Max can disagree, banning boys from the trip, or question Warren's involvement. Principal Wells sent her an email wishing her a speedy recovery. He talks about a rally in her honor, and tries to offer her help. After seeing a postcard by Victoria sent offering her help, Max can talk to Kate about Victoria's personality, speculating about either her insecurities or how bitchy she is. Kate decides to forgive her, because she believes in forgiveness and redemption. If Max chooses to talk to Kate about Nathan, Kate states that he should pay for what he did to her and that they have to stop him from hurting anybody else. She will text Max his room number (111) when she visits the boy's dorms later in the episode. These events do not happen if Kate died in Episode Two. Instead, the game goes from Chloe's house straight to the Blackwell dorms. On the End of the World Vortex Club Party, Victoria dedicates her Everyday Hero Contest prize to Kate. Episode Five - "Polarized" Whilst in the Dark Room, Max found a selfie taken at the beginning of the first episode and time travels back to the beginning of the game. Max may comfort Kate after the class and confront Victoria with her video of Kate. Kate will later be deeply thankful, as evident from her messages, although it does not have any effect on the rest of the episode, as Max later travels back in time again. Sacrifice Chloe=If Chloe is sacrificed in the end of the game, Kate can be seen walking along with Principal Wells and other attendees before stopping beside David and Joyce Madsen to comfort them during Chloe's funeral. |-| Sacrifice Arcadia Bay= If Max prevented Kate's suicide she has a good chance of surviving the Storm, as she planned to leave the town after her hospitalization with her parents on Friday morning, but it's not clear if she or her parents managed to leave in time. Relationships Friends *Maxine Caulfield - Kate and Max soon start to befriend each other at Blackwell. They share an affection for tea and hold weekly tea sessions. During her depressive phase after the Vortex Club Party events, Max is the only one actually trying to help her and caring for her. After stopping Kate from jumping off the roof top, she considers Max an angel and tells her how much she loves her. She also admires her fearlessness. *Alyssa and Stella - They seem to have been rather good friends before the Vortex Club incident, but they weren't there for her when she suffered from bullying and was all on her own. However, Alyssa still defends Kate when the Vortex Club mocks her after not showing up to class, and is there for her after her suicide attempt. Enemies *Nathan Prescott - He drugged Kate on a Vortex Club Party, which led to her being filmed while kissing strangers and ending up in Mr. Jefferson's Dark Room, which she doesn't recognize, but she knows he's done something terrible to her. She wants him to pay for what he's done to her and even thinks that there's something evil about the Prescotts that connects them with death. *Mark Jefferson - Although not directly an enemy, Mr. Jefferson is more of an antagonist towards Kate than she knows. When Kate attempts to find comfort from Mr. Jefferson he harshly advises her to stop being dramatic. Mr. Jefferson drugged, kidnapped and photographed her in his Dark Room. *Victoria Chase - She spread Kate's video in Blackwell and even build up a homepage. After her suicide attempt, Victoria sends her a lovely letter offering her help and even dedicates her Everyday Hero Contest prize to Kate. Kate acknowledges that she really struggles with her guilt and, despite her mean behavior, is actually insecure about herself, and so decides to forgive her. *Taylor Christensen - Considered enemies due to her being one of Victoria's "minions". She supported the spreading of Kate's video und so her being bullied. Love Interests * Warren Graham (possible) - She talks very positively about him calling him a "smart and silly cutie-pie" with a good heart and suggests Max to take him with her to their tea-shop tour of Portland. However, that could actually just be due to her kind-hearted nature and honesty, knowing he likes Max and Max could also be interested. Spirit Animal and Symbolism Symbolism Colours associated with Kate the most, are black and white due to her clothing.For searching the meaning and symbolism of the colour black, see here: http://www.bourncreative.com/meaning-of-the-color-black/, http://www.empower-yourself-with-color-psychology.com/color-black.html Spirit Animal It's most likely that Kate's spirit animal is the rabbit, which is the animal connected to her the most as she has a pet rabbit. The rabbit is a symbol of vulnerability, comfort, abundance - it's associated with sentiment, desire and procreation. People with this totem are usually unpredictable, spontaneous, gentle, nurturing, observational, alert, clever, quick-witted, successful and good advisers. This totem is furthermore a symbol of fertility, warmth, sexuality and luck. This may not completely describe Kate, but we haven't seen her on her good days. Also, she had posters about advising on abstinence and her story kind of fits with the rest. Kate's Binder In the Dark Room, Kate's binder is one of the three viewable binders other than Rachel Amber's binder and Victoria's empty one. In the binder, you can find several photographs of a drugged Kate, taken by Mark Jefferson. K4.PNG K2.PNG K1.PNG Possible Theories The name "Katie" appears in Frank's client list (codenamed as "Chihuahua). It is possible that Kate may have bought drugs from Frank in her depressed state, as Chihuahua would be a fitting dog type for Kate and this Katie bought a sleeping drug called green dream and a drug that causes death (both uses would be fitting for Kate in her sleepless and suicidal circumstances). Otherwise, it's more unlikely for Kate to use weed and acid (the other drugs under Katie's name in the book), none of the transactions took place in Blackwell itself where she spends most of her time, and she can't even say a swear word let alone become involved with Frank. It's very likely that Kate survived the storm in the Sacrifice Arcadia Bay ending, as she actually planned to leave the town on Friday morning with her parents picking her up from the hospital after her suicide attempt, so she isn't there when the storm hits. Furthermore, the hospital is a solid brick building that could have been able to withstand the storm as opposed to the destroyed wooden buildings that are shown in this ending. Also, hospitals do usually have underground storm shelters. Trivia *Her room in the Girls' Dormitory is Room 222. It is suggested in Max's nightmare that the room was previously occupied by another student prior to Rachel Amber's disappearance. This also suggests that Kate is possibly a new intake student similar to Stella Hill, Taylor Christensen, Juliet Watson and Max Caulfield. * Kate is the first human character who has a determinant status. * Although in most outcomes she dies during her suicide attempt, she can be "saved" if you make the correct choices prior to her suicide attempt. (If you "save" her she goes to hospital in regard to her mental health.) * According to her file, Kate has a GPA of 3.9. * Players can actually visit the website for Kate's video. This Easter Egg was created by Square Enix. * You can find a bottle of wine in her room, hidden behind the drawer, despite the fact she told Max that she doesn't drink. On the other hand, she did say she would drink wine and also drank some wine on the Vortex Club Party. * She is one of the attendees at Chloe's funeral in the "Sacrifice Chloe" ending. Gallery Episode Two: Out of Time Gallery max6.jpg|Max trying to help Kate kate.jpg Kate turns to Mr. Jefferson.jpg|Kate turns to Mr. Jefferson for help. Episode Three: Chaos Theory Gallery Kate_Academy_Record_Alive.jpg|Kate's Blackwell Academy record References Category:Episode Three: Chaos Theory Characters Category:Episode Four: Dark Room Characters Category:Dark room victim Category:Dark Room Conspiracy Category:Major Characters Category:Episode Two: Out of Time Characters Category:Determinant Category:Episode Five: Polarized Characters